Out For Blood
by FanWriter2011
Summary: Charlie Croft, first day at Sun Hill and it's not all fun and games as she first thought it would be. (This is my first The Bill story, so apologies for any randomness)
1. Chapter 1

The front doors into Sun Hill Police Station opened and Charlie Croft walked to the desk.

'Hi, I'm a new PC starting today?' Charlie pulled out her warrant card and showed the lady on reception.

'What's your name?' Receptionist asked.

'Charlie Croft?' Charlie checked.

'If you'd like to take a seat, I'll call the Inspector for you.'

'Thank you.'

Charlie sat down as a guy walked to the desk.

'My name's Ianto Fox. I'm a new PC starting today.' Ianto wasn't wasting time.

'I'll call the Inspector and let him know you're here. Just take a seat.' Receptionist seemed tense.

Ianto walked to the seats and sat next to Charlie.

'You too?' Ianto asked.

'New PC, yeah.' Charlie shrugged.

The door into the station corridors opened and Inspector Dale 'Smithy' Smith entered reception.

'Charlie Croft and Ianto Fox?' Smithy checked.

Both of them nodded.

'I'm Inspector Smith. If you'd like to follow me, we'll get you some uniforms.' Smithy suggested.

Charlie and Ianto got up and followed Smithy through the station.

Smithy waited outside the changing rooms and Charlie came out first, looking really smart in her uniform.

'Nervous?' Smithy knew.

'I've got a lot to prove, sir.' Charlie didn't want to step out of line.

'Teachers at Hendon?'

'One in particular. He was the one to suggest I looked into Sun Hill.'

'Who was that?'

'My driving instructor. He helped me with everything else. He said he was a PC here. Tony Stamp?'

'Then you'll be fine if Tony was your teacher. He was a brilliant PC.'

Ianto emerged from the changing room, still fiddling with his uniform.

'Right, now we have a briefing that I'd like you to follow me to. You'll meet the other PCs and our two Sergeants.' Smithy could see Ianto was giving him an odd look.

Charlie and Ianto followed to a briefing room. The two of them sat down as Smithy walked to the front, passing Sergeants Callum Stone and Jo Masters.

'Alright, settle down. Now we have two new PCs joining us today, Charlie Croft and Ianto Fox. Make them feel welcome and help them to settle in. Charlie will be puppy walked by Jo and Ianto will be with Callum. Get to it.' Smithy explained.

Everyone got up out of their seats and moving out the door. Jo gestured for Charlie to follow her.

'Come from Hendon?' Jo asked.

'Yes, Sarge.' Charlie didn't want to step out of line.

'Were you suggested to look at this station?'

'Yeah. My driving instructor suggested it. He's called Tony Stamp.'

'You got a great teacher there.'

'The Inspector said the same.'

Jo led Charlie to a car and they got in quickly.

Jo and Charlie walked round the Jasmine Allen Estate, looking out for trouble.

'So what made you want to join the Police then?' Jo asked.

'Well, I wanted to be able to keep the peace and uphold the law. It's also all I know. Police family, both sides. We've all been in the force and we're all over the place. Some of us have retired, but the rest of us still work the beat. If I count correctly, my family now has a member in every position of the Police all over the country.' Charlie shrugged.

'Are you not near any family then?'

'My brother's the new DI at Barton Street. He's the only family close enough.'

'What about your parents?'

'Yorkshire Police. Dad's the DCI and Mum's the Superintendent.'

'There must be a lot of pressure on you to do as well as your family.'

'Yeah. I just doubt I'll be able to.'

Kids were running round everywhere, laughing.

'Are you originally from London?'

'No. I'm from Birmingham. My parents got my Grandparents to bring me up there and sent me to Hendon when I was old enough. Ended up staying with my brother.'

'Do you not get on, you and your brother?'

'He thinks I'm not good enough for the Police force. Sometimes, I think he's right, but I don't know how to show him he's wrong.'

Jo patted Charlie's shoulder.

'You will. I'll help you to.'

'You don't have to.'

'It's alright. We're still doing the job and that's what matters.'

'Thanks, Sarge.'

'Call me Jo.'

'Thanks, Jo.'

The two of them kept walking round, not seeing any trouble.

Charlie sat in the canteen with Jo on their refs. Smithy saw them and joined them.

'We've got a Police family legacy with this one, Smithy. Charlie's entire family are in the Police in all the ranks possible around the country on both sides.' Jo pointed out.

'Settling in ok?' Smithy checked with Charlie.

'I guess.' Charlie was nervous.

'Charlie told me she's got pressure from the family to exceed in the force, but she's being doubted by her brother. He's Barton Street's new DI.' Jo spoke for Charlie.

'Charlie, you know Tony wouldn't have suggested you came here if he didn't think you were up for the job. Ignore the rest of your family's pressurising on you. Did you get on really well with Tony?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah. He put in extra hours to help me with the other areas of training.' Charlie shrugged.

'I'm guessing you want to make Tony proud. I can tell you that you've done that already. I spoke to him on the phone and he wanted me to pass on to you that he's proud of how far you've come as one of his students.' Smithy tried to make Charlie happy.

'He did?' Charlie was in shock.

'Tony spoke very highly of you, before you'd even graduated. He wanted me to put an offer in for you that you took.' Smithy smiled a little.

'Tony never said anything about that to me.' Charlie tried to take it in.

'He was there when you got your results, right?' Smithy knew.

'Yeah. None of my family could come down and support me, so Tony stepped in.' Charlie said.

'He's just glad you're in a station he knows you'll do well in. So ignore family pressure and focus on doing yourself proud for Tony.' Smithy gently nudged Charlie.

Charlie nodded, trying to take it in. Ianto and Callum entered the canteen, Ianto leaving to the other PCs. They accepted him quickly. Callum got a cup of tea and joined Jo, Smithy and Charlie.

'How's Ianto doing?' Smithy asked.

'Ianto questions everything I ask of him. He's like some spoiled child rather than a Police officer.' Callum wasn't too happy.

'Rubbing you up the wrong way?' Jo smirked.

'Definitely.' Callum took a sip of his tea.

Callum spotted Charlie and knew she was different to Ianto.

'Charlie's a student of Tony Stamp.' Smithy pointed out.

'Great teacher?' Callum asked Charlie.

'The best. Helped me pass everything, even if it meant he put in extra hours.' Charlie shrugged.

'Used to the beat yet?' Callum asked.

'Yeah. It's kinda in my blood, being from a big Police family on both sides.' Charlie said.

'Behaved herself?' Callum looked at Jo.

'Best puppy walking student.' Jo winked at Charlie.

'Want to swap?' Callum joked a little.

'Do you want me to put Ianto in his place?' Jo smirked.

'He needs it.' Callum pointed out.

'You alright with that?' Smithy checked with Charlie.

'I'm still doing my job, so I'm fine with it.' Charlie shrugged.

The PCs together at another table started getting louder from laughter. Callum finished his tea and looked at Charlie.

'Ready to go?' Callum didn't want to push her.

'Yes, sarge.' Charlie was eager.

Callum led Charlie out to the car and they both got in.


	2. Chapter 2

Callum and Charlie walked down street after street.

'Not as much excitement as you thought?' Callum noticed Charlie was quiet.

'No. I'm just not exactly a chatterbox. I leave that to Jake.' Charlie shrugged.

'Your brother?'

'Yeah. Since he got that DI promotion he's been boasting about it to the entire family. They're all excited for him, but when I told them I'd made it to PC, they didn't care. Didn't even get a well done on joining the family line of coppers.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault. I'm just the baby of the family and they never did seem keen about what I did.'

'I can assure you, Sun Hill is glad to have you. I've not seen an officer join the Police like you have and make sure the job is done without any incidents on their first day. You're doing fine. Smithy and Jo seem to like your enthusiasm.'

'I'm glad someone does.'

Callum and Charlie reached the car and got back in.

'Back to the nick. Shift will be over soon.'

Charlie sat in the writing room and wrote up her log of the day and put it in the right place. She put her things away and walked through the station, coming across Ianto.

'What are you up to?' Ianto taunted.

'What do you mean?' Charlie asked.

'You snuggling up to the Sergeants and Inspector. You're trying to gain ranks, aren't ya?'

'No. I'm happy being in the force. It doesn't matter what rank I'm in, as long as I get to do my job. Maybe you should do the same.'

Charlie walked through the corridors to the changing room. She got to her locker and started getting out of her uniform. PCs Mel Ryder and Kirsty Knight came in and saw her.

'Charlie, right?' Mel asked.

'Yeah.' Charlie shrugged.

'I'm Mel and this is Kirsty. We're all going for drinks if you want to come?' Mel offered.

'You sure you want me there?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah. Why wouldn't we?' Kirsty tried to be nice.

'Ok. Thanks.' Charlie finished changing.

Charlie left with Mel and Kirsty. They met with PCs Nate Roberts, Ben Gayle and Leon Taylor with Ianto coming out the changing room.

'Charlie, this is Nate, Leon and Ben.' Mel introduced them for her.

'Easy first day?' Leon asked.

'No mishaps, so yeah, could have been worse.' Charlie shrugged.

Everyone walked out the front together. A car screeched in front of them and the driver got out.

'Charlie Croft, in the car _now_!' DI Jake Croft snapped.

'Hey, take it easy.' Nate spoke up for Charlie.

'Butt out of this! Charlie, in.' Jake snapped.

'Do you know him?' Nate asked.

'He's my brother, DI Jake Croft.' Charlie felt bad.

Charlie walked to the car. Jake shoved her into the back seats and sped off.

'No wonder she's been quiet today. Charlie's got a mad brother.' Nate was worried about Charlie.

The group walked on towards the pub.

Charlie got in early and put her uniform, her fingers fumbling with the buttons. She looked at her reflection and a bruise was showing out the top of her shirt on her neck. Kirsty and Mel came in and saw Charlie.

'Charlie?' Mel walked over.

'I'm fine.' Charlie tried to hold herself together.

'Did something happen last night?' Mel knew.

Charlie shut her locker and tried to fight her tears. Mel held her in a hug.

'I'm sorry, Charlie.' Mel tried to comfort her.

Charlie wiped tears away.

'Did your brother do something?' Mel asked.

'It's nothing, honest. I'll be fine.' Charlie tried to put on a brave face.

'You know you can talk to either of us, ok? We're here for you.' Kirsty walked over.

'That's more than my own family's done. I just need to figure things out. I'll be fine.' Charlie sighed deeply.

Kirsty and Mel got into their uniforms. Charlie left the changing room and walked towards the briefing room.

'Charlie.' Ianto found her.

'Please, just leave me alone.' Charlie was getting upset again.

'What's the matter, huh? Not strong enough to be a copper after all?'

Nate came out the changing room and saw them.

'Just leave me alone. Please.' Charlie was getting close to crying.

'Hey, that's enough.' Nate walked over.

Ianto walked away. Nate saw Charlie was upset.

'Charlie, what's he said?' Nate asked.

'He thinks I'm not up to this job. It's got nothing to do with that at all.' Charlie wiped a tear away.

'Come on. Let's go to briefing. I can assure you we're all here to help you, alright?' Nate tried to be nice.

Charlie nodded. Nate gently guided Charlie to the briefing room. Everyone took their seats and waited for one of the Sergeants or Smithy. Callum entered the room and stood at the front.

'We've got a lot to get through this morning, alright. We've got calls coming in thick and fast, so make sure they're answered. Ianto, you're with Jo again today and Charlie, you're with me. Off you go.' Callum explained.

Everyone got out their seats. Callum got Charlie to follow him to the Sergeants' office.

'Is everything alright?' Callum asked.

'Yes, sarge.' Charlie was worried.

'Leon saw earlier you got a little upset with Ianto. I also saw Kirsty and Mel and they told me you were upset in the changing room this morning. All three of them mentioned how last night your brother came to the station to pick you up, but he shoved you into the back of his car. Are you sure there's nothing you need to tell me?'

'No, sarge. Everything's fine.'

'Well, just for today I'd like you to stay in the station.'

'Yes, sarge.'

'Off you go.'

Charlie left the office and walked to the writing room. She checked a pile of cases that had been left lying around and tried to organise the room better so it was tidy. Smithy found her and was confused.

'Charlie, aren't you meant to be on the beat?' Smithy asked.

'Sergeant Stone requested I stayed at the station today, sir.' Charlie kept tidying files away.

Smithy was about to leave, but saw the bruise on Charlie's neck.

'Nasty bruise there.' Smithy was worried.

'Caught myself on a cupboard door. My brother had left things everywhere, so I tried to tidy up. I didn't look what was above me.' Charlie lied.

Smithy wasn't convinced, but left her to it. He walked through the corridors and found Callum at his desk.

'Callum, have you got any idea what's going on with Charlie?' Smithy asked.

'No. She says there's nothing. Last night her brother had come to pick her up, only for him to shove her into the car. Then this morning Mel and Kirsty found her upset in the changing rooms and then Nate and Leon saw her get upset by Ianto. Something's going on, but I don't know what. I thought if she's like this today, it would be best to keep her here for today.' Callum explained.

'Right. I might talk to her brother, see if he knows anything.'

Smithy walked to his office and shut the door, picking up the phone and dialling a number.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie sat in the canteen, drinking a bottle of water on her own. She tried to think, but her head started hurting.

'Mind if I join you?' DS Stevie Moss saw her.

'Not at all.' Charlie tried to be polite.

'New?'

'Yeah. My second day.'

'Ah. Well, I'm Stevie. I'm a DS in CID.'

'Charlie.'

'Nice to meet you, Charlie.'

Stevie couldn't see any other PCs in the canteen.

'Who is puppy walking you?'

'Sergeant Stone. He requested that today I stay in the station.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. Gave me time to sort out the writing room. It was a tip.'

'A lot of the uniform officers do that.'

'I hear some CID can too.'

'Like who?'

'Officers at my brother's nick. He's the new DI at Barton Street.'

'Police family?'

'Yeah. Last to join.'

'Sorry, but surely it's a great thing?'

'Not according to my own family that couldn't turn up to find out if I'd graduated from Hendon. They didn't care I had a posting or even ask how my first day was.'

'Not even your brother?'

'Nope. Dragged me home from work instead. Nate wasn't very happy with his attitude last night.'

'Do you get on, you and your brother?'

'Not really. I'm trying to find my own place, but Jake's not letting me far off his leash.'

Stevie spotted the bruise on her neck.

'Hurt yourself?'

'Yeah. Cupboard door.'

'I see.'

DC Mickey Webb entered the canteen and saw Stevie.

'Stevie, you're needed upstairs.' Mickey called.

'Thanks, Mickey.' Stevie smiled at him.

Mickey walked away.

'I'll see you round, yeah?'

Stevie gently smiled at Charlie before leaving. She got up to CID and found DI Neil Manson waiting for her.

'What is it, Gov?' Stevie asked.

'Have you spoken to one of the new PCs, Charlie Croft?' Neil asked.

'Yeah, she was in the canteen.'

'Smithy came up earlier and asked if we could look into her brother, Jake, and the rest of her policing family. Turns out, a lot of fallouts have occurred between them. Charlie has been knocked about in a few of them.'

'I think she might still be knocked about. She's got a bruise on her neck, just visible out the top of her shirt. Charlie said it was a cupboard door.'

'We need to try and figure out what's going on. It sounds like DI Jake Croft is abusing women, especially Charlie.'

'You want me to investigate him?'

'Yeah. Talk to Charlie and see what she knows. Work with Mickey on this one.'

Neil walked away to his office. Stevie walked to Mickey's desk.

'You up to speed?' Mickey asked Stevie.

'Yeah. Let's go visit DI Jake Croft.' Stevie suggested.

Both of them left CID, grabbing their coats on the way.

Charlie stood looking at the bruise on her neck, finger marks almost visible. She covered it back up and sat on a bench, trying to figure out what to do. She took a deep breath and left towards the writing room. She found it was empty and found a statement form. Charlie found a working pen and started filling in the form. She finished it and signed it, but kept looking at it as she started to cry.

'Charlie?' Callum found her.

Charlie tried to keep her emotions back, but she struggled. Callum pulled a chair over.

'Charlie, what is it?' Callum tried to be gentle with her.

Charlie moved her statement towards Callum. He picked it up and saw what it was.

'Charlie, what's this for?'

Charlie took her cravat off and showed the bruise on her neck.

'Ok. I'd like you to come with me and we'll go speak to Smithy.' Callum tried to be supportive.

Charlie did as she was asked, taking the statement with her. Callum knocked on Smithy's office door.

'Come in.' Smithy called.

Callum opened the door and led Charlie in.

'Is everything alright?' Smithy saw Charlie was in a state.

Charlie placed the statement on Smithy's desk.

'You wish to file a report?' Smithy asked.

Charlie nodded.

'Is it just the bruise on your neck?' Smithy feared the worst.

Charlie shook her head. Smithy and Callum were worried for their officer.

'Ok. Charlie, I know this will be hard, but I need you to explain what happened last night.' Smithy tried to be gentle.

'Jake had come to collect me from here and I got shoved into his car. He drove off and dragged me into the house. He pinned me against the wall by my neck and kept telling me I let the family down. He threw me to the floor and started kicking me. He wouldn't stop until I'd locked myself in the back room. He tried to kick the door in, but he gave up. Once I knew he had gone, I ran to my room and checked what damage he'd done. My stomach and neck started bruising. I was going to try and go to bed and he pinned me to my wall by my collarbone. He threatened he would kill me if I said anything. I promised I wouldn't.' Charlie started getting upset again.

'Is that all in your statement?' Smithy checked.

'Yeah.' Charlie couldn't look up at either of them.

'Ok. Charlie, we'd like you to get checked out.' Smithy was worried about her.

Charlie nodded, not arguing.

'Your brother may be allowed to go back to the home tonight. Do you have anywhere else to go?' Callum checked.

'No. I've been saving up to get myself somewhere, but I've not got enough yet.' Charlie shrugged.

'Ok. We'll sort something out if it comes to that. I'd like you to come with me and we'll get your bruises seen to.' Smithy tried to be gentle.

Charlie followed Smithy to an examination room. A female doctor was there, waiting. Charlie was left with her.

Stevie and Mickey pulled up outside Barton Street when Stevie got a call from Smithy.

'Smithy, what is it?' Stevie asked.

Stevie got a reply.

'Right. We're at the station now. We can bring him in.' Stevie agreed before hanging up.

'What did Smithy say?' Mickey asked.

'Charlie's given a statement of what happened last night. She's putting a report in on her brother for assaulting her. She's getting her bruises photographed now.' Stevie explained.

'Poor kid.'

'Yeah. What's worse is she only started at our nick yesterday.'

Stevie and Mickey got out the car and into the reception.

'DS Moss and DC Webb from Sun Hill to see DI Croft.' Stevie explained.

The receptionist made a call and Jake came downstairs.

'What can I do for you both?' Jake asked.

'Jake Croft, I'm arresting you for assaulting Charlie Croft. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say will be given as evidence. Do you understand?' Mickey stepped in.

'You can't be serious. My own sister?' Jake laughed.

Mickey cuffed him and led him to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was sat in the changing room. Jo walked in and saw her.

'Charlie, your brother's been arrested.' Jo explained.

'What happens now?' Charlie asked.

'He is questioned and we make sure he stays away from you.'

Charlie stood up and looked at Jo.

'You can go home if you wish.'

'Yeah. I don't think there's any more I can do today.'

Jo left her to it. Charlie got out of her uniform and pulled her civvy clothes back on. She shut her locker and left the station.

Charlie got back into the uniform the next day. She was ready for the day ahead. She left the changing room and came across Callum in the corridor.

'Morning, sarge.' Charlie seemed happier.

'Feeling better today?' Callum checked.

'Yeah. I feel safer, actually.'

'Good. We'll be briefing in five minutes.'

Charlie nodded and was allowed to carry on. She walked towards the briefing room.

'Charlie!' Nate caught up to her.

'Morning.' Charlie was happy.

'Wow. Whatever you've had this morning to make you so happy, I want some.'

'It's called fresh air, Nate.'

Nate laughed at Charlie's humour. They both got to the briefing room and took their seats as the others did. Smithy entered the room and stood at the front.

'Alright, that's enough. Now we've been given a warning as we go out on patrol today. A bomber sent an email to this station warning of a possible bomb going off. It's not certain if this is a hoax or not, so we need you to all be alert and ready to deal with anything. Keep in radio contact and keep together in pairs. Charlie, you're with Nate today and Ianto, you're with Leon. Off you go.' Smithy explained.

Everyone got up and moving. Charlie followed Nate out to the yard and into the car.

Nate and Charlie walked down a street, laughing with each other.

'Bit doom and gloom for your first week?' Nate asked.

'Not really. From what my family told me about the job is there's always high and low points, but it's up to the officers in the situation to make it bearable.' Charlie shrugged.

'Your family in the job?'

'Both sides. I can't escape it, really.'

An explosion went off ahead of them. Both of them stopped and another explosion went off.

'Bomb!' Charlie ran ahead.

Nate followed Charlie and found the street was blown to pieces. Charlie weaved around and checked people were ok.

'Sierra Oscar from 876, we've had two explosions on Coleshill Street. We've got casualties all around us. We need backup immediately, over.' Nate was worried.

Charlie tried to help those that could walk around to get out the street as best they could.

'Charlie?' Nate called out.

Charlie helped someone get to the side of the road.

'Sierra Oscar from 30, I'm on my way to the scene, ETA 2 minutes.' Callum got on the radio.

'Sierra Oscar from 187, emergency vehicles required. We have five cars crashed in a pile up and multiple casualties and fatalities. Negative smell of gas, over.' Charlie called in.

'Sierra Oscar, received, 187.' CAD got the message.

Nate found Charlie and he was covered in dust.

'It's like before. We lost an officer in a situation building up like this. It could be a bomb.' Nate was worried for them all.

'It looks familiar to me, not just from when it happened for the nick before. I've seen plans like this before.'

'What do you mean?'

'Sierra Oscar from 187, Coleshill Street possible bomb crime scene. I've seen plans for something like this before. This is possibly planned ahead with timed devices, over.' Charlie called in.

Charlie tried to think and then she looked right at Nate.

'What?'

'I think I know why.'

Charlie checked the scene for better clearance.

'Sierra Oscar from 187, bomb plans orchestrated by Commissioner Richard Croft of Scotland Police, planting bombs in all districts of the country where there is a Croft family member in the Police. There will be twenty-six areas of impact, including Canley, London. The plans are in the possession of each family member in the force except PC Charlie Croft of Sun Hill Police Station. My family has planned this since Commissioner Croft started in the force as a PC, over.' Charlie was getting upset.

Sirens arrived and Callum arrived with Ben in tow. Charlie tried to help people as best she could. More sirens were coming and Callum took command of the scene, being the Sergeant.

'Ben, try and get a cordon set up and get people to ambulances. Nate, check on people in the cars and make sure they're ok.' Callum ordered.

Nate and Ben got to it, remembering the last time all too well. Charlie found someone lying on the ground and checked they were alive, but they were dead. Callum found her and got her to look him in the eye.

'You knew about this?' Callum was annoyed.

'No. I knew each member of the family got a map with the points of where exactly everyone was who was in the force when we graduated. I didn't get one. I knew because Jake framed his in the house. I looked at it this morning. My family of coppers is bent and I have to right their wrongs of this.' Charlie was upset about it.

Callum was mad at her for this. Charlie walked through the street and helped people as best she could, working through her tears. More sirens arrived and more officers arrived to help. Ambulances kept coming and going. Fire engines were coming and started to cut people out their cars.

'Charlie?' Jo was on the scene.

Charlie kept getting people towards the ambulances. She didn't go towards the officers at the other end of the street.

'Sierra Oscar 187 from 46, please respond, over.' Jo tried to get to Charlie.

Charlie ignored her radio and kept helping people. She helped those distressed as best she could and made sure the rest of the way was clear.

'Sierra Oscar 187 from 1, are you receiving, over?' Smithy had a go.

'Sierra Oscar from 187, I'm trying to clear the far end of the street. There's more casualties down this end of the road. I'm trying to send them towards the ambulances, over.' Charlie tried to stay together.

Charlie got into a shop at the end and helped more people out and head towards the ambulances. She got outside the shop and fell to her knees, starting to cry.

'Sierra Oscar 187 from 1, are you receiving, over?' Smithy had tried to call her again.

Charlie couldn't stop the tears enough. Her phone started to vibrate and she found it was Smithy. She answered.

'Charlie, are you alright?' Smithy hoped.

'It's my fault, sir. My family planned this and I could have stopped it. I've got people killed and I don't know what to do, sir.' Charlie was in bits.

'Don't blame yourself. You alerted us to what they are planning. We have the forces they are connected to on red alert and are arresting them all right now. You've done the right thing.'

'I've let my family hurt and kill people! How is that the right thing?!'

'Charlie, I need you to take a deep breath and calm down for a second. I know it must be hard now you know who we're fighting against, but we need you to help us stop more lives being lost.'

Charlie started to cry again. The phone made a funny noise.

'Charlie?' Tony Stamp was on the phone.

'Tony?' Charlie was in shock.

'It's me.'

'Tony, I thought I was ready. I caused this. I hurt people, killed people. What sort of copper does that make me?'

'Charlie, you did not plant or make those bombs. You did not detonate those bombs. Look at how you've helped stop more heartbreak. You told us who's behind it, where they were going to hit, how they got the opportunity to do it. Charlie, you're saving lives, not taking them away.'

'I'm getting the blame for this, Tony. I don't know what to do. Tony, what do I do?'

'Take a deep breath. Remember what I helped you with at Hendon. You gave it a protocol name for you to remember it.'

'Protocol nine.'

'What did that involve?'

'Get all casualties and fatalities out of the scene as carefully and quickly as possible.'

'What do you do next?'

'Keep the area secure and let CO15 into the cordoned off scene to identify where the blasts came from and to figure out what kind of device was used, which in this case would be the explosions damage came from the middle of the street and the end of the street where I am. The device has left a metal tang in my mouth which would mean the device was made from a calculator torn apart, gunpowder and an old generator switch with a timer attached.'

'What do you do next?'

'Figure out what motives they would have had to create such an explosion, which in this case is to bring chaos to the UK and to give the Croft family power to essentially take over the Police force from their gathered knowledge of the situation.'

'What is the last stage you must do?'

'Find the culprits and arrest them.'

'Does that sound like someone who doesn't know what to do, or does it sound like someone who is willing to help deal with the situation in hand and save lives?'

'I guess I just got a great teacher like you, Tony.'

'It's not me at all. It's you, Charlie. That's why I was grateful to have you as one of my students. You're not afraid to do things by the book and make sure justice is carried out. It's your reason you joined.'

'To keep the peace and uphold the law.'

'You kept that with you since you walked in the door on the first day. Trust me, you're doing fine.'

'Thanks, Tony.'

'I'd suggest you go help out Stone and keep things in order. They'll need your knowledge of the situation.'

'Is that an order, sir?'

'Go on, Charlie Croft. Show Sun Hill you're not a bent copper like your family.'

'Charlie, good luck.' Smithy was back.

'I'll go do my job.' Charlie was ready.

The phone was hung up on their end. Charlie put her phone away and helped people get closer to the ambulances. Callum spotted her helping two people limping and gave a hand. They got into the ambulances and Callum looked to her.

'Smithy explained you know what to do in the situation.' Callum was unsure.

'I know what device was used. It's a home-made one they mistakenly showed me years ago. I never figured out what it was until just now.' Charlie was ready.

Callum kept ordering people around, keeping the cordon up.

'The device is from a calculator, a generator switch, gunpowder and a timer. They created enough around the country to try and take over the Police force from the inside.' Charlie pointed out.

'All the ranks being covered by the family.' Callum got on the same page.

'Exactly. They just didn't think their youngest would be the straight copper in a family of bent coppers.' Charlie shrugged.

Everyone seemed to be clear of the scene. CO15 got to the scene and Callum watched Charlie carefully.

'Inspector Smith requested we talked to PC Charlie Croft?' Their boss asked.

'That's me. I can show you the sites of the explosions.' Charlie said.

The team followed Charlie and she pointed to a shop in the middle of the road and to the shop at the very end. CO15 split to investigate them both.

'You can leave the scene now, PC Croft.' Their boss ordered.

Charlie left them to it and headed back to the cordon. People were leaving the scene and Callum was waiting for her.

'They're checking both sites out, sarge.' Charlie explained.

Callum saw Charlie was injured.

'You're bleeding.' Callum checked her hand.

Charlie noticed she'd somehow cut her hand in multiple places on her left palm.

'I'm fine.' Charlie tried to be certain.

'Jo can manage the scene from here. I'll drive you to St Hugh's, get it checked out.'

Charlie let Callum lead her to the car, Callum giving Jo a look that let her know she was commanding the scene. They got in and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie walked into the nick, her hand wrapped up. She walked right to the writing room and made her day log of what happened. She didn't stop even when Callum watched her from the doorway.

'The day's not done yet.' Callum pointed out.

'I know. I just thought I should write it up whilst it's fresh in my mind.' Charlie shrugged, finishing it.

Charlie left the room with Callum. They walked into the canteen and Tony was with Smithy and the other officers watching the report of the chaos on the news. Tony saw her and walked over.

'Charlie, you did really well today.' Tony tried to cheer her up.

'It shouldn't have happened in the first place.' Charlie felt bad for her family.

'Following the explosions in London today, twenty-five Police officers have been arrested across the country that are believed to be behind the attack. The officers all come from the Croft family of Police officers serving the force for many years before this horrible disaster.' The reporter explained.

Officers looked back and saw Charlie was with them.

'Your family did this?' Ianto was horrified, but there was also a hatred look in her direction.

Charlie didn't know what to say.

'Just leave her alone, alright?' Tony spoke for her.

The officers didn't seem happy with her. Charlie left the canteen and almost ran to the changing room. She slammed the door behind her and started to cry. She fell to her knees and sobbed. The door to the changing room opened and Jo found her.

'I'm sorry.' Jo got Charlie onto a bench and held her close.

Charlie was in pieces. Jo tried to comfort her as much as possible.

'It's my fault.' Charlie sobbed.

'No. You did all you could to help at the scene. Your family did this, not you.' Jo tried to convince her.

Charlie wiped tears away and tried to hold herself together.

'The station blames me for it, don't they?'

'No.'

'You saw how they looked at me in the canteen. I'm the cause of this.'

'No. You helped with the situation. You told us what happened and we were able to save lives.'

Charlie stood up and dried her eyes.

'I'd suggest you talk to Smithy about what you do next.'

'Just let me get some air first.'

'Ok.'

Charlie left the changing room and walked through the station. She got glares from other officers, but she got out the front of the station. Charlie knew she was to blame for what happened. She walked away from the station and down the streets.

Smithy walked through the corridors and found Jo.

'Where's Charlie?' Smithy asked.

'She went for some air. She's taken it hard.' Jo was worried.

'I think we all have.'

They both walked out to the yard, but she wasn't there. Smithy led Jo back in and they looked out the front and Charlie wasn't there either.

'Sierra Oscar 187 from 1, where are you, over?' Smithy used the radio.

There was no response.

'Sierra Oscar 187 from 1, are you receiving, over?' Smithy was worried.

'Sierra Oscar 1 from 187, I'm at the nearby industrial estate to the left of Sun Hill. A fire alarm is going off in number 14 of the main road through it and smoke is coming out of a window of what looks like an office building. I'm going to evacuate the building, over.' Charlie came in.

'Sierra Oscar 30 from 1, Charlie's gone alone to the industrial estate near us and she's reporting an office building has smoke coming out of a window and the fire alarm is going off. We're going to need units down there in case there's another bomb, over.' Smithy reported it in, leading Jo round to the back for the car.

'Sierra Oscar 30, all received. We'll follow you, over.' Callum reported back.

Smithy and Jo got to their car as Callum led officers after him to the cars. They all drove off, trying to find the building.

'Sierra Oscar from 187, all workers are evacuated. We have a suspicious package on the ground floor, over.' Charlie called in.

Before the officers could reach the building, an explosion went off. They all pulled up and Callum bolted into the building. He ran inside and found ash falling. He spotted Charlie and ran over to her. Charlie was just lying on the floor, unconscious.

'Charlie, can you hear me?' Callum was worried sick.

Charlie didn't respond. Callum checked her over and found she wasn't breathing and there was no pulse. Callum then started CPR. Smithy ran into the building and found Callum and Charlie.

'You keep doing the compressions. I'll try and get her breathing.' Smithy suggested.

Callum didn't argue. Smithy tried to get air into Charlie's lungs and Callum tried to get her heart started.

'Come on!' Callum growled.

They both kept trying, but it seemed to do nothing. The other officers watched in horror.

'Come on, Charlie!' Callum called to her.

Charlie started coughing. Smithy and Callum sighed of relief and helped her into the recovery position.

'That's it.' Smithy gently patted her shoulder.

'I knew the writing.' Charlie managed.

'Who was it?' Callum asked.

'Superintendent Croft. My mother.' Charlie sighed deeply.

Medics were guided in and they checked on Charlie. She was put onto a board and taken to the ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was plugged into machines in intensive care. Callum and Smithy watched her, hoping she'd come round.

'She blamed herself for what happened and this was her reward for helping us.' Smithy was worried.

'I'm just grateful we got to arrest the rest of her family before the other bombs went off.' Callum said.

A nurse walked through to check on Charlie. She checked all the machines and stopped, looking at Charlie. The nurse pushed a button and other medical staff came to help. They removed some of the wiring and helped Charlie sit up in bed. Charlie had come round. A nurse left to talk to them.

'Your PC seems fine. She's still a bit tired, so don't push her too hard or be with her too long.' The nurse warned them.

'Thank you.' Smithy was grateful.

The medical staff left them to it. Smithy led Callum in to see Charlie.

'How are you feeling?' Smithy asked.

'I'm still being blamed. I'll understand if you want me to resign.' Charlie still blamed herself.

'If you try and resign, I'll tear it up. This was not your fault. Your family confessed to doing this. They told the officers interviewing them you had nothing to do with it. Jake confessed he put those bombs there to incriminate you, but you figured it out. They're all going away for this.' Smithy explained.

'What about the DPS? They'll investigate and find my family guilty.' Charlie was confused.

'They've already started investigating. They looked into your history and they believe you to be innocent. You continued to do your job, even though you knew what your family had done and they want you to stay on at Sun Hill.' Callum said.

'We've explained this to the other officers and they have taken it and wish to apologise to you for criticising you for what your family did. They know you didn't do it.' Smithy shrugged.

Charlie tried to keep tears back.

'We'll let you get some rest. Tony said he was going to come see you.' Smithy tried to be gentle.

Smithy and Callum left her to it.

Nate had the usual group together at a table in the canteen.

'Maybe we should get her a card or something.' Mel suggested.

'Yeah. Sounds good. I think she might like that.' Leon agreed.

Smithy and Callum walked into the canteen and saw them talking.

'What are you lot up to?' Smithy knew.

'We're thinking of getting something for Charlie, like a card or something.' Mel explained.

'I think she'll love that. I think she's getting kept in for a couple of days and maybe you could go see her. I think Charlie would love that. Even though she's been cleared of anything with the bombing, she's still believing she's guilty. She tried to resign.' Smithy seemed happy with their idea.

'We're definitely going to see her then.' Nate was determined.

'Is she alright otherwise?' Kirsty asked.

'Yeah. Just a little tired, but she's fine.' Callum said.

'Come on. The beat won't work itself.' Smithy encouraged.

They got up and left the canteen, laughing together.

Charlie tried to get comfortable on the bed she had been put on. She then saw the door getting pushed open and Tony walked in.

'How are you doing?' Tony sat next to her.

'Ok. Smithy won't take my resignation.' Charlie explained.

'Charlie, you don't need to resign. You did nothing wrong. Your family did this, not you. You saved lives, not took them away.'

'It doesn't feel like it. I just feel like I've let Sun Hill down. I wanted to make you proud and make sure the peace was kept whilst the law was upheld. I feel like I've let you down, let Smithy down and let both my sergeants down. I don't know I can correct this wrong, Tony.'

'Charlie Croft, you have not let any of us down. I've talked to Smithy, Callum and Jo. They understand how difficult the situation became because you knew your family had put you in this position. You haven't let them down. You haven't let me down. You've made me so proud of what you've achieved I doubt any of my other students can match your level. You are a prime example of what a police officer should be. The most important part is you put the public before yourself every time. I've seen you in training. You blocked pedestrians getting hit with objects or getting shot. PC Charlie Croft is at the same level as the other experienced officers around her. Trust me, you're a brilliant copper and I think you could rise through the ranks with ease.'

'Thanks, Tony.'

'I've also heard from Sun Hill that the usual suspects were planning to come see you. According to Smithy they were glad he refused your resignation.'

'Even if I'm guilty?'

'You're not. Charlie, did you plant a bomb?'

'No.'

'Did you detonate a bomb?'

'No.'

'Did you help the wounded?'

'Yeah.'

'Did you help your fellow officers to figure out what happened?'

'Yeah.'

'That's my point. You didn't plant the bomb or detonate it. This was not your fault. Sun Hill knows that, I know that, you know that.'

'Do they trust me?'

'Yeah. They never doubted you.'

'Callum did. When he got to the scene, he doubted me because I knew the bomb structure.'

'I'm sure that wasn't the case. I'm sure he was just trying to figure out what was going on.'

'You didn't see the look he gave me. He hated me for it, thought I was involved.'

'Charlie, you're doing it again. You looked too much into it. Just try and take it easy. Smithy and Callum are just glad you got out alive.'

'What do you mean?'

'A few years ago, we had a bombing like this one. One of our officers found a building like you did and tried to evacuate everyone. A suspicious package was delivered and it was a bomb. The officer didn't make it. Callum was doing CPR, but there was no response. We caught the bomber, but we lost PC Keane.'

'That's why they were so worried when I came round.'

'They were relieved you didn't go the same way as PC Keane.'

'I didn't know.'

'They don't talk about it. Callum was very attached to Emma. He blamed himself for letting her go alone.'

Charlie felt bad for putting herself in danger.

'I put myself in danger because Sun Hill blamed me. I went for a walk to clear my head, but I put myself in the same situation as PC Keane.'

'You weren't to know. You did good getting everyone out the building. There could have been deaths at that site if you hadn't got everyone out. You did the right thing.'

Charlie wiped tears away. Tony held one of her hands as comfort.

'Try and get some rest. You've been through a lot recently.'

Tony gently kissed her head before leaving.

Charlie was able to get into normal clothes and leave St Hugh's. She was tying her shoelaces when Nate entered her room.

'Charlie, what's going on?' Nate saw her.

'I'm allowed to be discharged, according to the doctor.' Charlie explained, standing up.

'I got chosen to give you these from us.'

Nate had a bunch of flowers and a card.

'You didn't have to.'

'We wanted to as a get better soon thing.'

'Thanks, Nate.'

'Can I give you a lift anywhere?'

'I'll be ok. I'm guessing the others went to the pub?'

'Good guess.'

Charlie found a twenty in her wallet.

'Drinks on me, as a thank you.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Just don't come in hungover tomorrow. I'll be able to come back to the beat then.'

'I'll make sure Smithy and Callum know that.'

Nate and Charlie walked to the desk and got her discharged. They walked out of St Hugh's and Charlie got into a taxi.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie got into her uniform and walked through the station.

'Charlie?' Smithy was shocked.

'Nate forgot to warn you, didn't he?' Charlie laughed.

'Looks like it. You doing ok?'

'Yeah. Glad to be up and about. I guess you put Tony up to seeing me and you gave the go ahead for Nate and co for the card and flowers?'

'Nothing gets past you, does it?'

'I'm meant to be a cop, aren't I?'

Smithy laughed a little.

'Briefing's in five minutes.'

'Yes, sir.'

Smithy laughed as he walked into his office. Charlie walked through the station and found the others in the briefing room already.

'Charlie!' The usual suspects were happy to see her.

'Morning.' Charlie laughed.

Charlie got a few hugs as a welcome back.

'I see, PC Roberts, you forgot to warn Smithy. He got a shock this morning.' Charlie pointed out.

Nate's face dropped. They all laughed as she took her seat.

'Luckily none of us got hungover, but Nate forgot.' Kirsty smiled.

Smithy led the Sergeants into the briefing room.

'Alright, settle down! First off, I'd like to welcome back Charlie after shocking me this morning. Glad to have you back. We've got the usual callouts of hooliganism, so Charlie, you're with Leon today. Let's go.' Smithy said.

Everyone got up and left together.

'Charlie?' Smithy called.

Charlie walked over to Smithy and Callum.

'Sir?' Charlie asked.

'Just take it easy today, alright? I'd prefer it if we don't have to send you back into St Hugh's.' Smithy was slightly joking.

'I'll try, but it's the job. Trouble's always round the corner.' Charlie knew.

She walked off and found Leon waiting at the car. They drove off to a callout.

Charlie and Leon arrived at a house and he knocked on the door. A woman answered.

'Mrs Locksley?' Leon checked.

'Yes?' Mrs Locksley said.

'I'm PC Taylor and this is PC Croft. You called that your daughter was missing?' Leon asked.

Mrs Locksley let them in. They walked into the living room.

'Mrs Locksley, how old is your daughter?' Charlie asked.

'Fifteen. Laura always was quite mature for her age, but she's never done anything like this.' Mrs Locksley explained.

'Is there a possibility she's just gone somewhere to think? Is there anywhere she constantly went to?' Charlie checked.

'She did. Laura loves swimming. She'd go to the pools near to her school. Whenever she started getting angry or upset she always said she'd go there.' Mrs Locksley found a picture of Laura.

'Do you mind me asking what kind of phone she has? Whether it's a pay as you go or anything?' Charlie was on it.

'It was contract. I can get you the number, if you think it will help?' Mrs Locksley suggested.

'That would be great if you could.' Charlie tried to be careful.

Mrs Locksley left to the kitchen.

'Done this before?' Leon asked.

'Well, usually kids have their phones on all the time, so why not check if we can locate it? Besides, there's always one place kids go to when they get distressed.' Charlie shrugged.

'Have you?' Leon was curious.

'Yeah. They found me in a park not far from my grandparents' house. It was a place to clear my head. If Laura was distressed, she may have gone to the pools.' Charlie suggested.

Mrs Locksley got the number and gave it to Charlie.

'Thank you. Have you noticed if anything of Laura's is missing?' Leon asked.

'Now I think about it, her swimming bag isn't here.' Mrs Locksley said.

'Ok. I'd suggest you stay here, in case Laura calls. We'll go and see if she's at the pools and if not, we'll come back and try to figure out where else she could have gone. Sound good, Mrs Locksley?' Charlie suggested.

'Yes. I can manage that.' Mrs Locksley seemed happy enough.

Charlie pulled out her card and gave it to her.

'If you hear anything, call me on this number and we'll make sure we check it out.' Charlie wanted to make Mrs Locksley feel comfortable.

'Thank you so much.' Mrs Locksley seemed happy to trust them.

Leon and Charlie left the house and headed for the car.

'How did you do that? You calmed her right down.' Leon was in shock.

'It's like a maternal instinct towards finding kids. I've helped find a few.' Charlie shrugged.

'I'll call it in so the others can help look for her.' Leon suggested

Leon called to the other units. Charlie pulled out her phone and typed in Laura's number.

'Hello?' A girl picked up.

'Is this Laura Locksley?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah. Who is this?' Laura asked.

'My name's Charlie. I'm a police officer. Your Mum called us that you were missing. Can you tell me where you are?'

A loud clunk echoed on her end.

'The swimming pools by my school. Someone's here. I don't know who it is.'

'Ok, Laura. I need you to stay calm. We're on our way to you, alright? You're going to be fine. Just hang on.'

Charlie hung up.

'Swimming pools, now! She's got a visitor!' Charlie got in.

Leon got behind the wheel and sped off, calling in the swimming pools' location.

Leon and Charlie got to the pools as Callum, Kirsty, Mel and Nate turned up. They all walked in together, but separated individually through the swimming pools.

'Laura?' Charlie called out.

A scream echoed ahead of her. Charlie ran and found a guy standing over Laura. Charlie ran at him and pinned him to the wall.

'Laura, go!' Charlie called.

Laura ran out the room. Charlie tried to pin the man down, but she was overpowered. She went after him, but he was gone. Callum was on the opposite side of the pool.

'We've got the girl outside.' Callum called.

'The guy's still here.' Charlie pointed out.

Charlie walked round to look for the man. A loud crackling sound echoed.

'Silly coppers! You thought you could stop me! You brought girlies here to play with. Enjoy finding them!' A voice mocked them.

Charlie turned round and saw a masked man. Two screams echoed through the building. The masked man moved for Charlie. She rolled under him and got to the stairs. She ran up them and found herself at a diving board for the second pool. The masked man found her and she started backing up along the board. The man ran at her and took her over the edge, both of them hitting the water.


	8. Chapter 8

'Charlie?' Nate called.

Charlie surfaced the pool and tried to get her bearings. The man pulled her back under the water. The man tried to cut her with a knife, but she got free. She got to the surface and tried to swim away.

'Mel and Kirsty are ok, Sarge!' Leon called.

Charlie just saw Callum enter the room for the pool when she was dragged under again. She tried to fight the man, but she was getting weaker. She managed to kick him away and get to the surface.

'Charlie!' Callum saw her.

'He's in the water with a knife!' Charlie called out.

She went under and looked for the man. He swam right for her. She managed to get the knife out of his hands, but it fell to the bottom of the pool. The man tried to strangle her. Two splashes of water entered the water and the man was grabbed by Leon. Charlie was held onto by Callum. All four of them got to the surface. Nate was on hand and helped get the man out the water, cuffing him. Callum got out the water, as did Leon, but Charlie went down from a pull at her leg. She saw it was another man that tried to strangle her. She kicked him off and managed to surface, but was pulled down again. She fought the man as best she could, but he was stronger. She drifted towards the top, not moving.

'Charlie!' Callum got back into the water.

Callum swam for Charlie. He managed to grab hold of her and pull her towards the edge of the pool. Leon and Nate helped Callum get Charlie get out. Callum got out the water and checked her breathing. He started CPR on her and she coughed water up, so Callum helped her sit up.

'Are you alright?' Callum checked.

'They tried to kill me, didn't they?' Charlie was shaking, looking at the cuffed man.

Callum held her close, trying to make her feel better. Charlie let Callum help her to her feet. The four of them left the pools with their handcuffed prisoner. Mel and Kirsty were ok and had called for extra units to assist. Smithy and Jo got out the car and saw they had four wet officers. Charlie was shivering badly. The ambulance at the scene checked them over. A medic got a towel round Charlie, but she was still shivering.

'What happened?' Smithy asked.

'Leon and I had got called out by a Mrs Locksley that her daughter was missing. She said her daughter loved coming here to think. I got the daughter's number and called her. She was here, but said someone was here that shouldn't have been. Leon and I arrived here with backup to check the place out, only for there to be a man that tried to hurt the daughter. I got him off, but a voice over warned that they were going for the girls, so I was chased upstairs and chucked into the pool. Almost strangled a few times I was found by Callum. There was a second guy in the pool, who actually stopped me breathing at all.' Charlie explained.

'You got two of the men in the cars?' Smithy checked.

'Yeah, we do.' Callum said.

'You saved Charlie?' Smithy looked at Callum.

'I could hardly leave her there. I did CPR and she's fine.' Callum shrugged.

'Ok. We'll need to get you back to the nick when you're deemed alright.' Smithy left them to it.

Charlie kept shivering, so Callum sat next to Charlie and wrapped his towel around her, holding her to him.

'You're freezing.' Callum was worried.

'I'm ok.' Charlie lied badly.

'Of course you are.' Callum knew otherwise.

Charlie was checked over by a medic again and they let her go.

'Come on. Let's get you back to the nick.' Callum guided her to his car.

Charlie got in and let Callum drive her back to the nick.

Charlie got into a dry uniform and headed for the writing room. She got out a log form and filled it in as quickly as she could in as much detail as possible.

'Working still?' Smithy found her.

'Thought I'd get the log done, sir.' Charlie explained.

'You alright?'

'I almost got strangled under water and then I almost drowned. I guess I owe Callum now.'

'He's worried about you.'

'He thought I was ok after the first guy had a go, but there was a second and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't fight him from my energy going on fighting the first guy. They made sure I was vulnerable and it worked. I'm just glad we had backup.'

'Maybe you should talk to Callum. I'm sure he can help.'

'Thanks, sir.'

'I think I know what your problem is.'

'What's that?'

'You don't do take it easy.'

'If I did that, you'd tell me I'm not your usual PC Charlie Croft, Sir.'

Smithy laughed at that.

'Go for refs. I'll send Callum down to you, alright?'

Smithy left her to it. Charlie smiled a little and walked to the canteen. She got a drink of water and sat by herself. She got flashes of her struggling in the water. She couldn't stop them going round in her head.

'Charlie?' Callum sat next to her.

Charlie wiped a tear off her cheek.

'It's not your fault. None of us knew that was going to happen. You saved that girl and got her back to her family.'

'I shouldn't have put you in that position. If I had tried to get out the pool sooner, I wouldn't have flashbacks as soon as I close my eyes.'

Callum held Charlie close, trying to comfort her.

'I'm sorry. I should have gotten to you faster. If I had, I could have saved you from this. I was right behind you when you found the girl. I got her out and headed straight back to find you. I should have been quicker. I'm sorry.'

'You're not to blame.'

Charlie let Callum hold her closer as she got more upset.

'Come on. Let's get some air.'

Callum guided Charlie out to the yard. She stood by the metal bar near custody, trying to gather herself. Callum stood with her, trying to make sure she was ok.

'Charlie?' Callum knew there was something.

'I guess going through that brought everything back. My Uncle, Richard Croft, he'd had a daughter. She was called Charlie. She was about fifteen and I was two. My grandparents had taken me up to Scotland for a holiday. She'd gone into the water, but got into difficulty. I screamed for the adults, but they left us. She ended up drowning in the pool. I somehow got out and wouldn't stop screaming until Uncle Richard came out to shut me up. He saw his daughter and managed to get her out the pool, but it was too late. She'd drowned and what hurt was she had no one to save her but me and I couldn't do anything. I was just as helpless. That's why I couldn't get myself out the pool because I just froze.' Charlie was in pieces.

Callum held her to him, trying to comfort her as best he could.

'I'm sorry.' Callum gently kissed her head.

Charlie tried to hold her tears back, but she was struggling. Callum wiped a few away for her.

'You know you can always talk to me. It doesn't matter what hour of the day or night it is, you call me, ok?'

'I can't do that to you, sarge.'

'I mean it. I don't mind if you need to call me in the middle of the night. I want to know you're ok. I care about you.'

Charlie nodded, giving in.

'Come on. The shift's finished. I think I could use a drink. Why don't you join me?'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. I think the others might be going out. I think they'll want to have the newbie in the group out drinking at last.'

'You know it won't be alcoholic?'

'No?'

'Dad put me off it. He ended up belting Jake and I a few times. I never wanted to get to his level, so I just drink water.'

'Then you're a better copper than I thought.'

Charlie laughed a little at his joke. Callum led her back into the nick towards the changing rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie walked into the ladies' changing room. Kirsty and Mel were chatting loudly. Charlie got to her locker and started getting out the uniform.

'Charlie, you coming out?' Kirsty asked.

'Sounds like Callum's twisting my arm to join in.' Charlie smirked a little.

'It'll be great to actually see you outside of work. We can have some fun.' Mel grinned.

'And I'll be getting you lot taxis to get your drunk backsides home.' Charlie laughed.

The three girls got out the uniform and walked together, meeting Nate, Leon, Callum, Ben and Smithy on the way.

'Is she alright, sarge?' Nate asked Callum about Charlie.

'Yeah, just getting haunted by seeing her cousin drown in a pool like the one earlier. She'll be fine.' Callum watched Charlie muck about with Mel and Kirsty.

'What do you think Charlie's like when she's drunk?' Leon asked, curious.

'No idea. I doubt we'll find out. T-total drinker, that one.' Callum pointed out.

The guys laughed a little.

'Come on, slowcoaches! You're worse than Birmingham fans trying to get through New Street!' Charlie called, laughing.

The guys laughed at Charlie's remark.

'You know that well then?' Smithy called back.

'Let's just say Hendon thinking trainee cops in Birmingham for an exercise was a bad idea.' Charlie seemed happy enough.

They reached the pub and got a table together. The guys got the girls to go to the bar for them. Charlie seemed happy enough.

'They keep watching you.' Mel pointed out to Charlie.

'Maybe they're trying to figure out what their youngest PC is actually like.' Charlie grinned.

They got their drinks and got them over to the table. Charlie ended up by Callum.

'Not letting your hair down, Charlie?' Smithy was intrigued.

'Someone's got to be the adult when you've all had too many.' Charlie smirked a little.

'Is this the attitude we've missed?' Smithy laughed a little.

'You obviously didn't meet my scoundrel of a brother.' Charlie pointed out.

The guys liked that one. The group drank their drinks and got a bit loud.

'You know, I'm curious why Ianto requested he had some time off.' Callum looked to Smithy.

'All he said was he had to get something sorted and the way he put it, it sounded like a downstairs job.' Smithy smirked, but he was a little drunk.

'Seriously?' Leon asked.

'Yup. It's like Phil Hunter all over again.' Smithy grinned.

'What?' Nate asked.

'Phil Hunter ended up having a kid, but he was, using the phrase, firing blanks.' Smithy was getting a bit drunker, now he was on his second beer.

Charlie kept watching them, unsure what to say.

'Was your brother like that, Charlie? I hear he's a bit blunt with it when he was at home.' Smithy was definitely drunk.

'I dunno. I prefer to stay away from my brother when he's drunk and when he has someone over for his pleasure.' Charlie was worried a bit.

'You looked after him, didn't you?' Leon knew.

'Someone had to when our parents got our Grandparents to bring us up instead of them.' Charlie shrugged.

Smithy finished his pint and got up for another one.

'You alright?' Callum checked.

'Yeah, I think so.' Charlie sipped her water.

The others kept drinking and getting louder.

'Charlie, why don't you have just one alcoholic drink, eh?' Smithy was back with another pint.

Charlie shook her head, getting a little upset.

'Hey, it's ok. You've had a long day.' Kirsty reached across and gently squeezed one of Charlie's hands for support.

Charlie took a sip of her water.

'Come on. Let's get some air.' Kirsty was being nice.

Kirsty led Charlie outside and they sat on a bench for the pub.

'You're not used to this, are you?' Kirsty knew.

'No. It's hard because I'm almost scared of those drinking alcohol and getting to a state like Smithy and you're all open to talking about the sexual stuff, but I've never been in a relationship and I've not done it.' Charlie tried to keep tears back.

'You feel cut off a bit?'

Charlie nodded. Kirsty held her close, trying to make her feel better.

'You know Mel and I are here for you, alright?'

'Yeah. I know. I just feel so useless. I was useless in the pool, here, I just feel like I'm having to rely on people when I shouldn't have to. I feel like I'm pulling everyone down. I can't do that to you lot.'

'Hey, it's ok to not be great at everything. I rely on people lots of the time. I'll be here and I can assure you everyone in our group is too because we know how grateful we are to have someone like you as a friend. You go to people's aid as quickly as you can. You do better than me. So don't worry about relying on us. We do the same, asking to rely on you. I know I can rely on you to help me and I'm grateful for that. Don't doubt yourself. You're amazing the way you are.'

'Thanks, Kirsty.'

'Ready to go back in?'

'I guess so.'

Kirsty led Charlie back in. They took their seats.

'Alright?' Callum checked.

'Yeah. Bit of a long day.' Kirsty spoke for Charlie.

The others were a bit wearier of what they said. Smithy finished his pint and seemed quite drunk. Charlie watched her left hand shake slightly on the table and Callum gently squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her.

'Let's go.' Smithy was ready to move on.

They all got up together and walked out the pub together. Callum had one arm round Charlie's shoulder, making sure she was ok. They all got outside, loudly laughing. Callum helped Charlie get Smithy into a taxi. Ben, Nate, Leon, Kirsty and Mel were going to get a taxi together.

'Will you be alright, Charlie?' Kirsty checked.

'Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow.' Charlie was ok.

They got into their taxi and Callum waited with Charlie for another one to turn up, sitting on the bench outside.

'Do you think you'll come out again?' Callum asked.

'I don't know. I think I came out because I needed the company after today.' Charlie shrugged.

Callum gently held Charlie close to him. She didn't seem to mind his hand resting on her hip. Another taxi came and they both got in.

'Where to?' The driver asked.

'We'll drop you off first.' Callum gestured.

Charlie gave her address. The taxi drove off.

Charlie woke up and quickly got dressed. She got downstairs and got ready for work. A horn beeped outside. Charlie was ready and found Callum outside the house.

'Morning, sarge.' Charlie was surprised.

'Need a lift?' Callum offered.

Charlie didn't argue. She got in the car and let him drive her to work.

Charlie got into her uniform and walked to briefing. The others were a little groggy, but ok.

'Morning.' Charlie laughed a little.

'I envy you right now. I hate hangovers.' Kirsty moaned a little bit.

'Glad to see I'm of use.' Charlie laughed.

Smithy and Callum walked into the briefing room. Smithy walked to the front.

'Alright. We've got a callout to a disturbance. Nate and Mel, you can take that. Charlie, you're with Callum today, but I'd just like a word before you go. Off you go.' Smithy said.

Everyone got up and left. Charlie waited behind and followed Smithy to his office, shutting the door behind them.

'Charlie, are you alright?' Smithy asked.

'Fine, sir. Is there anything that worries you?' Charlie was curious.

'Callum seems to be getting a little close to you. Is there something going on I should know about?'

'I don't know. He's not said anything. He did pick me up this morning.'

'How'd you mean?'

'Well, we'd got a taxi together, but I got out at home and he went back to his. Then this morning as I was about to leave the house, Callum was there with his car offering me a lift.'

'Do you want me to ask him if there's something?'

'I honestly don't know. If there is, I wouldn't know. I've never been in a relationship.'

'I see. Thank you, Charlie.'

Smithy let Charlie leave. Callum was by the office.

'Ready to go?' Callum asked.

'Callum, can I have a word?' Smithy asked.

'I'll be in yard.' Charlie left them to it.

Callum walked into Smithy's office, shutting the door.

'Is there something between you and Charlie?' Smithy asked.

'No. I'm just trying to look out for her after the trying period she's had starting here.' Callum denied anything.

'So that includes appearing at her house offering a lift out the blue?'

'Yeah. Has she said something?'

'No. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on, because I can see there's something, but I don't know what.'

'Ok. I'll keep an eye on her. I'll talk to her and see for myself.'

'Just beware that she's still a bit fragile from yesterday.'

Callum left the office, heading towards the yard. Charlie was waiting at the bottom of the ramp and saw him coming down.

'Did Smithy ask you whether something was going on between us?' Callum asked.

'Yeah. I just mentioned you picked me up this morning and he got curious. Why?' Charlie was confused.

'He's just asked me the same thing and warned me you're still fragile from yesterday.'

'That is weird.'

They both got in the car and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Callum had pulled the car over and they waited for any callouts.

'Still thinking about what Smithy said?'

'Yeah. It's just a bit sudden there's apparently something.'

'Would you mind if there was something?'

'No idea. I've never had a something to think about.'

Callum looked at Charlie and watched her carefully.

'What?' Charlie saw Callum looking at her.

'I'm just trying to figure something out.'

Callum gently rested his right hand on Charlie's cheek. She looked at his hand and then at his face watching her carefully. Callum leaned closer.

'It's alright.' Callum saw something.

They both got very close and Callum gently kissed her lips. He pulled away very slightly, but went back for more.

'Sierra Oscar 30 from 1, are you available, over?' Smithy on the radio interrupted them.

Callum pulled away.

'Sierra Oscar 1 from 30, what's the situation, over?' Callum watched Charlie carefully.

'We've got a fight in a park near your location.' Smithy explained.

'Show us dealing.' Callum buckled back up.

Charlie did the same as Callum sped off.

'We'll talk about it later, alright?' Callum tried to be careful.

'Sarge.' Charlie tried to compose herself.

They arrived at the park and found two guys fighting. Charlie managed to separate them, Callum cuffing one and Charlie the other.

'What's the fuss for?' Callum asked.

'He slept with my missus!' The guy Charlie had snapped.

Callum called for backup. Nate and Leon turned up and took one of the men to their car whilst Callum and Charlie took the other.

Callum had Charlie in the shared office.

'Tell me how you felt.' Callum asked.

'I dunno.' Charlie was confused.

'Did you feel anything?'

'My heart was racing, but I've never been in that position before, so I don't know if that counts.'

'Would you want to do that again?'

'Yeah.'

'There you go. You feel something.'

'Do you?'

'Shockingly, yeah. We'll just see how it goes, alright?'

'Sarge.'

Charlie left the office, trying to figure out what was going on. She wrote her report and put her things away.

'Something wrong?' Smithy saw her.

'No, sir.' Charlie hoped.

'What were you talking to Callum about?'

Charlie didn't know how to explain.

'Sorting out what's between you a good description?'

'In a way.'

Smithy shut the door and sat next to Charlie.

'What do you think your conversation was about?'

'He tested something in the car and he was checking I was ok.'

'Testing what?'

Charlie looked at Smithy and he got the hint.

'He kissed you in the car.'

'Yes, sir.'

'When was this?'

'Just before you radioed in to Callum about the park incident.'

Smithy saw Charlie was nervous about it.

'Charlie, it's not a bad thing to feel something.'

'I feel like Ianto's comments on the first day are getting truer.'

'What did he say?'

'I was cosying up to my sergeants and inspector, just because I'd sat at a table with Jo and you and Callum had joined us. It now feels like I'm doing that with Callum. I don't know what to do. There's probably a massive age gap and-'

'Charlie, just calm down a second. You need to do what you feel is right. Don't let others persuade you to make decisions for you. If you feel something for Callum, do something about it. He seems pretty keen on you, so don't worry, ok? I'm sure he likes you for you. Enjoy it if you can.'

'I just feel out of my depth because I've never been in this situation. I feel like I could be damaged before I've even started.'

'Talk to him.'

'How? I barely know what's going on. If anyone's got a clue, it's Callum.'

'Ok. I'll go talk to him and figure out what he's up to. You can go. Your shift's over.'

Smithy left her to it. Charlie gathered herself and left to the changing room. She got out of her uniform and into her civvies. Mel and Kirsty joined her.

'You coming out with us, Charlie? We're doing a girls only tonight.' Mel asked.

'Yeah. Why not?' Charlie gave in.

The girls left together, laughing. Charlie looked behind and the guys followed in their own group, Callum with them.

'Come on, Charlie!' Kirsty got Charlie to almost run with them.

The girls got to the pub and got their drinks. They got a table together.

'I feel like going on the lash tonight.' Kirsty seemed happy.

'Charlie, you ok?' Mel saw she was worried.

'Just something Smithy and Callum said. Don't worry about it.' Charlie took a swig of her water.

The guys came into the pub together and got their drinks, sitting at another table.

'It's like they're following us.' Kirsty laughed.

'Well, we did choose the pub we all go to after work.' Mel pointed out.

Charlie's phone vibrated from a text. Charlie read it.

'Everything ok?' Mel saw Charlie's face drop.

Charlie dashed out the pub, getting upset. Mel and Kirsty looked at each other and followed her. Charlie was in pieces.

'Charlie?' Kirsty sat next to her.

'My brother's out. He's waiting at home for me.' Charlie was scared to death.

'Ok. Just take a deep breath, ok?' Mel tried to be supportive.

'I can't go back there. I can't, not if he's there.' Charlie tried to keep tears back.

'Just try and stay calm. I'll go talk to the guys and see if they can help.' Kirsty suggested.

Kirsty walked back into the pub and to the guys' table.

'Everything ok?' Leon asked.

'No. Charlie's brother's out and he's waiting for her at their house. Charlie's in pieces because she's scared of him. We don't know what to do.' Kirsty was worried.

'I'll come talk to her.' Callum got up and followed Kirsty back outside.

Callum walked to Charlie and sat next to her.

'Charlie, come here.' Callum gently held her to him.

Charlie was shaking and trying not to cry.

'I've got you. I won't let him hurt you.' Callum knew she was scared stiff.

Mel and Kirsty were allowed to go back inside. Callum got Charlie to look at him.

'I promise you I will keep you safe. You can stay with me, alright?'

A car screeched to a stop outside the pub. Jake got out the car.

'Charlie, get in.' Jake snapped.

'She's not going anywhere.' Callum stood in the way.

'Who do you think you are?' Jake snarled.

'I'm her Sergeant. You've hurt her enough times. Enough is enough. Back off.' Callum didn't back down.

Jake then threw a punch at Callum.

'Jake, stop!' Charlie screamed.

The group came out the pub and tried to help. Leon supported Charlie whilst Nate, Ben and Smithy were able to get Jake to back off. Kirsty and Mel helped Callum to a bench and check he was ok.

'Charlie! Car, now!' Jake yelled.

Leon didn't budge from protecting Charlie. Jake got in the car and sped off.

'Charlie, are you alright?' Leon checked.

Charlie was in pieces. Leon held her close, trying to comfort her.

'Callum, what happened?' Smithy asked.

'Jake tried to get Charlie to go, but I got in the way. Is she ok?' Callum said.

'Leon's got her.' Smithy explained.

Callum sighed of relief that she was alright, at least for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Callum tried to gather himself and got towards Charlie. She was shivering badly.

'Charlie?' Callum wanted to be sure.

Charlie looked at him, unsure what her reaction should be. He helped her stand up.

'Are you alright?' Callum had to be sure.

Charlie nodded, still shaking. He held her close, trying to make her feel comfortable.

'It's alright, Charlie. You're going to be fine.' Callum tried to convince her.

Charlie just held onto Callum, trying to make her fears go away.

'You're alright, Charlie.' Callum tried to convince Charlie.

Callum gave the signal for the others they would be ok to go back inside.

'Are you sure?' Smithy checked.

'I'll get her to stay with me. She'll be fine.' Callum hoped.

Smithy accepted that. An idle taxi caught Callum's eye. He helped Charlie to get in the taxi with him, going to his flat.

Charlie woke on a massive bed, not remembering how she got there. She sat up and found she was in an unfamiliar flat. Callum came in and found her awake.

'You alright?' Callum saw her worry.

'How did I get here?' Charlie asked.

'Carried you in from the taxi. You fell asleep on the way. I couldn't wake you, so I just carried you in.'

'Thank you…sarge, you didn't sleep on the sofa, did you?'

'It's fine. You needed the sleep more than I did.'

'Sarge, you didn't have to.'

'I wanted to. Besides, I thought you'd need it after last night. I had a call from Smithy this morning. He's said your brother has been re-arrested after he broke his bail arrangements. He's in the cells of the nick. He'll be charged for assaulting you and me.'

'He will? He'll be put away for good?'

'Yeah. We have a strong case against him. You're safe.'

Charlie fell back onto the bed, relaxed. Callum laughed a little.

'Smithy thought you'd be happy.'

'How long have we got until shift?'

'Just under two hours.'

'I think I can sort myself in that time.'

'I'll leave you to it. Breakfast?'

'I owe you one, sarge.'

'Not at all.'

Callum left her to it. Charlie got out of bed and changed clothes quickly. She got into the living room with kitchen attached and he saw her come in.

'You ready for today?'

'Depends if you try anything in the car again.'

'Would you want me to?'

'That's depending whether you want something to happen, sarge.'

Callum walked to Charlie and gently held her to him.

'We've got time.' Callum gestured to his room.

'You like living dangerously, don't you?'

Callum kissed Charlie full on the lips, teasing her of what was to come. He took her hand and led her giggling to the bedroom, any fear that had been was non-existent.


End file.
